


A Homecooked Meal

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Succubus Nico [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I guess other than the succubus thing it's canon complient, It's not PWP but more than half of it is a sex scene so it might as well be, Older Nico and Maki, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico reveals her dark secret to her girlfriend: she's a succubus. Maki's initial reaction is not exactly what Nico was hoping for.





	A Homecooked Meal

“You're a  _ what. _ ”

Nico huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from her girlfriend with an annoyed scowl on her face. “See, this is why I didn't say anything before, I knew you'd make a big deal of i-”

“Make a big deal of it?! How was I  _ supposed _ to take this news, exactly?” Maki asked, incredulously.

“I dunno, maybe you could be a little more supportive!”

“Supportive? How am I supposed to be supportive? Were you expecting me to tear my shirt open and cry ‘oh, Nico, I don't care! Feed on my carnal lust if that's what you wish!’?!”

“Well, I mean, that would have been the best case scenario...” Nico mumbled, not meeting Maki’s gaze. Her somewhat awkward pose definitely didn’t fit the rest of her appearance. And speaking of that…

“And what the hell is…” Maki gestured at Nico as she struggled to find the words. “...this.” she finally settled on, glaring at the outfit in front of her.

Nico glanced down at herself. “I mean, it comes with the job?” she said, tilting her head as if  _ Maki  _ was the one being ridiculous. The unbelievable nerve. Her girlfriend was standing here, in _ her bedroom _ , claiming to be a succubus, wearing something that looked like less than a square foot of silk and leather, and she was acting like it was completely normal.

“You’ve seen drawings and stuff of us, right? What, did you think we had an army of cosplay tailors churning these out? It’s magic.” She snapped her fingers and the outfit vanished, leaving… oh. 

Very much  _ nothing _ underneath.

Maki shrieked and covered her eyes.

“W-why are you naked?” she said, in a voice that was embarrassingly high pitched and quavering.

“What? How would I fit panties under that thing? Use your head, Maki.” Maki let out a quiet wail as she heard Nico shift and desperately tried not to picture her cocking her hip and looking incredulously at her while completely nake-

“P-put it back on! Now!” she snapped, and she could  _ swear _ she heard Nico roll her eyes before she snapped her fingers again and Maki opened her eyes, her face a deep red.

Nico licked her lips and Maki felt herself blush even harder. “Ooh, that was a nice little appetizer.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Maki asked, suddenly suspicious.

Nico shrugged. “I mean, you know… there’s a lot of confusion about ‘life essence’ this and ‘literally semen’ that, but what we actually feed on is lust, so…”

Maki glared at her. “No one gave you permission to… to  _ feed _ on me.” she said, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. “And who says I was feeling any lust?” she added, uselessly, as if Nico would be convinced.

Nico looked honestly regretful for a moment. “It’s… not really a choice.” she mumbled, looking away again. “That’s why I wanted to tell you. Or, I guess… warn you.” She swallowed and met Maki’s eyes. Maki’s heart skipped a beat but she forced herself to stay calm and meet Nico’s gaze impassively.

“If we have sex, I’ll feed off of you. If we don’t, then I need to feed off someone else.” Nico seemed to be struggling with the words, and each one tumbled out reluctantly, like she’d rather not be saying it. “We don’t steal life energy, but feeding on someone isn’t… completely harmless. It’ll wear you out like running a marathon. Also, you have to pick soon.”

Maki stared at her. “...How soon?”

Nico tried to look innocent. “Like, you know, tonight...ish…”

“ _ Tonight?! _ ” Nico flinched at Maki’s sudden outburst.

“I didn’t want to rush you into anything, since you’re not  _ exactly _ the horniest woman I’ve ever met, and might in fact be the least-” Maki scoffed, but didn’t deny it. It  _ had _ been weeks of dating before they even kissed for the first time, after all.. “-but I  _ am _ a succubus. Eating normal food can delay the hunger, but eventually I’ll starve. If I go any longer without feeding...” she made a popping noise and splayed her hands apart. “...it’s bye bye Nico Nii.”

Maki’s heart stopped.

She and Nico had known each other since highschool. They hadn’t started dating until only a few months ago, years after Nico had graduated. Maki had always suspected that Nico was more experienced, but, well… she’d just figured Nico had a more active sex drive. Not… this absurd situation.

“I swear if you’re lying about all this…”

Nico laughed weakly. “I wish.” she sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. “... I really wish I didn’t have to put you into this situation. This isn’t how Nico Nii imagined her wonderfully romantic first time with her true love.”

“First time?” Maki asked. Nico squirmed, and Maki tried very hard not to look at her. Squirming that outfit was decidedly unfair and distracting.

“The others don’t count. I was just hungry.” she said defensively. “I just picked people up from bars. The powers helped make sure it, uh, stayed anonymous. Can’t have my reputation being sullied with nasty rumours, after all~!” Nico made some complicated gesture with her hand, and then suddenly she was gone, replaced with a completely different woman.

Maki started and stepped back, and the woman waved her hands in front of herself defensively. “Woah! Don’t freak out, it’s me! It’s just magic making you think it’s not.” Maki stared hard at the mysterious woman. If she looked at her features objectively, they were identical to Nico. Same long black hair, same distinctive red eyes, same round face… but her mind refused to see Nico standing in front of her.

“...Please stop doing that.” Maki said, uncomfortable. The woman nodded eagerly, hastily made more hand gestures, and Nico was back. Maki let out a sigh of relief. “Do you have… other powers? Besides the clothes and…  _ that _ ?”

Nico shrugged. “A few.” Looking extremely reluctant but resigned to doing the right thing, an expression she’d worn any number of times when she turned down sweets, Nico took a deep breath and spoke again. “You’re changing the subject.”

Maki flinched and didn’t respond. Nico’s face fell.

“If I leave now, I can still get out to a bar before people start going home.” Nico said, her voice barely steady. “I swear I’ll never meet whoever it is again after tonight, and I don’t need to do this often. But if you want to break up, I’ll understand.”

Nico sounded defeated, and Maki felt a sudden tinge of pity.

“... Do you enjoy it?” she asked quietly.

Nico looked startled. “Enjoy what?”

“Anonymous sex.” Maki said, managing to keep her voice level but failing to keep her cheeks from flushing red.

“...it’s not terrible. Sex feels good, after all.” Nico’s voice was resigned. “Do you enjoy eating?”

“I enjoy eating good food.” Maki replied, and Nico shrugged.

“Well, princess, not everyone has a personal chef.” Maki started to protest that she hadn’t had a personal chef since she moved away from home, but Nico was already continuing. “Sometimes you have to clean your plate or go to bed hungry.” Maki suspected she’d experienced that in more ways than one.

“...You don’t have to go out to a bar tonight.” Maki said quietly. Nico looked taken aback.

“Maki..?” she asked hesitantly.

Maki swallowed hard. “I…don’t want you to just settle for cleaning your plate.” she said. “You deserve to eat good food too. S-So let me be… your personal chef of l-love.”

Nico burst out laughing.

Maki turned as red as tomato as Nico fell to the ground, holding her sides and howling with laughter. “Oh my god, Maki!” she wheezed, doubled over and shaking, as Maki buried her face in her hands. “That was the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard in my entire life!”

“Shut up! Screw you, I changed my mind! We’re breaking up!”

“No, no! Wait, no, wait, I’m sorry.” Nico took a deep breath and managed to calm herself as she stood up, giving Maki a view that made her very acutely aware of what she’d just agreed to. Before she could start having second thoughts, Nico took Maki’s hands in her own. “Thank you, Maki.” she murmured, rubbing her thumb across Maki’s knuckles. “I love you.”

“...I love you too.” Maki said quietly.

Wasting no time, Nico eagerly drew her into a deep kiss that caught Maki off guard. Nico’s tongue was everywhere, prodding, licking, twisting and caressing as Maki struggled to keep up. She stumbled back, gasping for air. Nico looked positively predatory, and Maki, rather than being afraid, felt a tingle run up her spine.

“Maki.” Nico said. Her usually high pitched and bouncy voice was husky. “You’re wearing too many clothes right now.”

Maki’s heart beat faster in her chest. She’d always known that Nico was the more sexual of the two of them, but she’d never realized just how much Nico had been holding herself back. The fierce desire in Nico’s eyes, she was sure, had absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with hunger or obligation. Nico  _ wanted _ her, and badly. Seeing it laid so bare before her filled her with a rush of arousal, and she felt her nipples harden under her bra.

Succubus or no, however, Maki was  _ not _ going to just yield to Nico like the heroine in a cheap romance novel. If Nico wanted to play dominant, she was going to have to try harder than that. Setting a hand on her hip and cocking her head, she smirked at Nico.

“Oh? You aren’t going to just…. Magic them away?” she teased.

Nico, her gaze still smouldering and intense, shook her head. “I want to see you take them off.”

Maki ignored how incredibly hot Nico saying that was and put on a show of putting a finger to her mouth and pretending to ponder the suggestion.

“Hmm, that doesn’t seem fair when you’re just going to make your outfit pop out of existence again.” she said, casually undoing a button on her shirt without seeming to pay attention to the action. “Why are you are the only one getting a strip tease? I thought you were going to feed on  _ my  _ lust?”

Nico narrowed her eyes at her. “Oh? Are you  _ sure _ you want to go down that path, Maki?” she taunted, moving closer and subtly loosening a strap on her outfit, causing it to slide pleasingly down her chest, stopping just short of indecent exposure. “Here I was trying to make this a little equal so maybe I’d get worn out enough to leave you able to walk in the morning.”

Maki leaned closer to Nico. “I don’t have any classes tomorrow, Nico.” she said. “But maybe I should book us a table for breakfast, since you’re  _ all talk _ .”

Her taunt had the desired effect immediately. Nico kissed her again, hard, and her hands were all over her, undoing buttons, pulling at clothing, and when Maki was again the first to break the kiss to come up for air, she was down to her underwear. Her “I didn’t think I was going to have sex today” underwear, which was a lot less sexy than Nico’s outfit.

Not that you’d ever guess that from the look on Nico’s face, who was still looking at her like she was the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

“Is…” Maki started, still fighting to catch her breath. “Obnoxiously huge… lung capacity… one of your powers?” Nico smirked at her and puffed out her chest, causing her outfit to tantalizingly slide down sliiiightly more, just barely still covering her nipples.

“No, that’s all idol training.  _ You’re _ just out of practice.” Nico followed her gaze and her smirk widened. “See something you like?” she teased, and before Maki could say anything she took hold of one of the straps crossing her chest and started pulling it down, agonizingly slowly.

Maki was lost for words as she stared fixedly, Nico drawing out the process as she unhooked loops and unbuckled straps, the outfit slowly and teasingly covering less and less of her skin. As she did so, Nico fluidly stretched, always managing to find some new alluring position and angle to present to Maki without ever seeming to consciously pose.

It was, she had to admit, a very good strip tease.

By the time Nico was down to just coyly holding her outfit against her body with her hands, Maki was getting very close to melting in a pool on the floor. She was positive she’d never been anywhere near this turned on in her entire life.

“Ooh, that’s a good reaction. Honestly, we don’t even  _ need _ to have sex if you keep this u-” Nico started to tease but Maki was fucking  _ done _ with teasing.

“Nico.” she said, her voice husky and with a hint of a whine escaping. Nico stopped and smiled, a grin that was still infinitely self-satisfied but no longer smug, and instead all confidence and intent.

Spreading her arms, she let her outfit drop to the floor and Maki let out a tiny noise of approval she couldn’t quite hold back. Earlier when Nico was showing off magic tricks, Maki had caught only a glimpse, and Nico had been standing neutrally. Now Nico was holding herself  _ much _ differently, and Maki had all the time she needed to drink in every inch of her girlfriend’s body.

“S-so, no tail or hooves then?” she managed weakly, unable to tear her eyes away even as she feebly joked. Every inch of her was a masterpiece, from the curve of her legs to the swell of her shoulders. Not that Maki’s eyes were spending a lot of time at the extremities, finding themselves more likely to be magnetically drawn to her breasts and the perfectly trimmed triangle between her legs that invited closer examination in a different position.

“Only if you’re into that.” Nico fired back, very clearly much more calm about this whole situation. How completely unfair.

Determined not to get completely walked over, Maki casually reached behind her and unclipped her bra, then stepped a leg out of her panties and let them slide down around her ankle. It had the desired effect, and while Nico still seemed a lot more composed than Maki felt, her eyes were occupied roaming Maki’s body all the same.

Nico made the first move, stepping forward and running a finger down Maki’s side, causing her to shiver as Nico leaned in to capture her lips again. Just as Maki started to relax into the kiss and almost forget that they were both naked, Nico’s hands started a journey across her body, leaving light touches, ghostly caresses, and soft strokes that left Maki gasping and whimpering into the kiss. Soon enough, Nico’s mouth broke off from hers to start kissing down her jaw. Nipping at her skin and leaving a trail of fire as she slowly traversed Maki’s neck, Nico’s hands continued to torment the rest of her with teasingly brief contact.

Any thought of being composed or keeping Nico on her toes were completely gone now. All of Maki’s efforts were entirely focused on staying upright, a feat made very difficult by how much her knees wanted to buckle.

Nico had reached her collarbone now, and now she was drawing a line down Maki’s chest with her tongue, tracing random shapes on her skin as she feinted left and right. Maki’s nipples tingled with anticipation as Nico drew ever closer, her hands still catching Maki constantly off guard with feather-light touches that she was too distracted to see coming.

To Maki’s credit, when Nico did finally flick her nipple (she ended up deciding on the left) with her tongue, Maki remained upright. She couldn’t suppress a moan, though, which put another insufferably smug grin on Nico’s face before she dived back in, pulling the nipple into her mouth as one of her hands stopped roaming to gently massage Maki’s breast with her palm. Maki was confronted with two different but equally pleasing sensations on her right and left side, and she felt the heat that had been coiling in the pit of her stomach intensify.

She was so wet that she wouldn’t be surprised if she was dripping on her carpet. Maki didn’t know a  _ lot _ about sex that wasn’t of medical importance, but she was fairly sure that this level of stimulation from foreplay was unusual. Was Nico just that good, or was she just that sensitive?

As Nico pulled off a little twist with her tongue to pull at Maki’s nipple that elicited a throaty groan from her, Maki decided it was definitely the former.

“Fuck, Nico…” she managed, panting as Nico mercilessly kept up her assault, her hand alternating between open palm rubs and gentle flicks and squeezes.

Nico pulled away for a moment to look up at Maki. “That’s the plan, yes.” she said sarcastically, and Maki glared at her, slapping her hand away and stalking over to the bed, trying to ignore how unsteadily she was walking on her shaking legs.

Nico followed after her, and as Maki turned around at the edge of the bed, Nico reached out and pushed her, sending her stumbling backwards onto the mattress. “Ow.” Maki said, suddenly very glad of her western style bed.

“Oh suck it up, Maki, I know that bed’s too soft for that to have hurt.” Nico said, and then grinned a wicked grin. “Now then, I believe you gave me an order?”

“What? What are you talking abouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-” Maki trailed off into a moan as Nico drew a finger gently and deliberately along her slit.

Leaning in close to Maki’s ear, Nico whispered. “Didn’t you say ‘Fuck, Nico’?”

Before Maki could even respond, Nico had moved her legs apart and slid down her body, planting quick kisses along the way, until she stopped between Maki’s legs, kneeling by the bed.

“Are you going to-” Today, it appeared, was not a good day for Maki to finish sentences, but as she let out a cry of pleasure she found it hard to complain. If she’d thought Nico’s tongue was talented when it was exploring her mouth or her nipple, it was a goddamn amateur hour puppet show compared to the prowess it was displaying now. Maki wasn’t exactly well versed in touching herself, but she was positive that even if she’d dropped out of university and spent ten hours a day devoting herself to it she’d have never discovered half as many weak spots as Nico had identified in the last thirty seconds. Every time Nico found an especially sensitive area, Maki would let out a moan and Nico would keep coming back to that spot as she explored. If Maki had moaned in a different key for each of the spots, Nico would be able to literally play symphonies on her. She tried very hard to focus on that humourous mental image in an effort to delay as long as possible, but then Nico casually took her clit into her mouth and that was it for her attempts.

Maki let out a loud scream as she arched her back, legs snapping shut around Nico’s head as Nico ruthlessly continued to lick her soaked lips. When Maki’s orgasm at last subsided, Nico stopped and the death grip Maki’s thighs had taken up fell away as she collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

“I’m enjoying this meal so far.” Nico said playfully. Maki couldn’t see her face, dazedly staring up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes, but she was absolutely positive that Nico had a self-satisfied smile. She wanted to fire back some kind of comeback, some smart remark to remind her that Maki wasn’t  _ completely _ under her spell, but she was having trouble speaking currently and managed nothing more eloquent than a short “‘m glad” between pants.

Nico snorted at her feeble comeback. “Well, I suppose I can’t blame you for being a little shellshocked at just how good I am.” she said arrogantly, in exactly the way Maki had been trying to prevent. “Now, the world’s greatest idol, and world’s greatest lover, will give her lovely companion some service and let you look at something a little nicer than that ceiling you seem so intent on.”

As finally started to catch her breath while her girlfriend boasted, Maki heard Nico moving towards her and felt the bed sag. Then suddenly she found Nico looming over her. With her knees on either side of Maki’s head. And definitely still naked. Maki drew in a breath as she stared up directly at Nico’s pussy.

Well, she  _ had _ thought that she needed to look at it a little more closely before, after all. Here was her chance.

It wasn’t as if Maki had never seen one before. Aside from having one of her own, she  _ was _ studying to be a doctor. Still, this was a pretty new experience. She couldn’t say she’d ever been turned on looking at herself in a mirror or studying anatomy textbooks. But staring up at Nico’s pink lips and seeing the slight wetness that she was the source of, Maki was  _ definitely _ turned on.

“So tell me, Maki,” Nico said, and her voice had changed again. The bragging smug tone was gone, and she was back to sounding like Maki was prey and she was preparing to pounce. No matter how many time Maki heard it, it still made her uncomfortably hot. “Are you hungry too?”

Maki swallowed nervously, still staring, then managed to whisper. “...Yes.”

“Then help yourself.” Nico said, and slowly lowered herself to just above Maki’s face.

Maki realized that the current events had an eerie similarity to a nightmare. She was at her final exam, she hadn’t studied, and she was naked. At least there was only one classmate to laugh at her here.

Still, Maki had yet to shy away from an exam without trying. Struggling to remember what little she’d read and drawing on her still quite vivid memory of Nico blowing her mind, she hesitantly drew her tongue across Nico’s slit and was rewarded with a murmur of pleasure and the tangy taste of Nico’s juices on her tongue. Her confidence bolstered, she slipped her tongue inside to Nico and brought her hands up to timidly stroke Nico’s outer lips, probing for the weak points that Nico had used so effectively.

“Oh!” Nico suddenly exclaimed, voice frustratingly level despite Maki’s ministrations. “Fingers, that’s what I forgot.” Maki was almost about to ask what on earth she was saying when she felt Nico’s fingers creep along her hips, sliding downwards until they started to brush teasingly close to her labia. 

Maki narrowed her eyes.  _ That’s cheating, Nico. _

Well, fine. If Nico was going to cheat, then she’d have to just try even harder. And ignore the aching need to be touched. Increasing the pace of her tongue, she strained her ears to hear the tiny noises that Nico didn’t quite suppress, mentally noting what got the best reactions. For now, she avoided those areas once she’d confirmed them, building up a little list as Nico’s breathing started to finally get slightly heavier.

Apparently noticing Maki’s increased effectiveness, Nico got serious as well, as her fingers started to move in to stroking Maki’s lips, softly at first, but gradually less softly. Then suddenly, Nico dragged her index finger the length of Maki’s pussy and gently flicked her clit.

That was her fatal mistake.

Maki moaned, just as her lips were pressed up against Nico, and the vibrations carried through.

Nico immediately stiffened. “Shit.” Maki heard her hiss, and Nico’s fingers faltered.

Seizing the opportunity, Maki immediately started a tour of the map she had been building up, bouncing from sensitive spot to sensitive spot as Nico’s voice got louder and more poorly suppressed. As Maki felt Nico’s legs started to tremble, she went in for the kill. Trailing a long lick from a spot near the bottom up to Nico’s clit, she gently took the sensitive nub into her mouth and then sucked as hard as she could.

“FUCK!” Nico screamed, slamming her knees into the sides of Maki’s head as she came hard on her face, legs shaking uncontrollably as Maki continued to lightly stimulate her, drawing out the orgasm until Nico’s legs started to give out and she awkwardly topped over to the left in an attempt not to collapse onto Maki.

Maki triumphantly wiped her face with her hand and rolled over to face Nico. She was glaring at her with a mixture of admiration and annoyance, sprawled on the bed and, for the first time this evening, looking thrown off.

“What the hell, Maki?” she said, pointing at her accusingly. “You’re a virgin, you’re not allowed to be all… all  _ good _ at this!”

Now it was Maki’s turn to gloat. Giving Nico a haughty look, she pretended to inspect her (thankfully short today) nails. “Oh? That wasn’t anything special. Maybe you’re just sensitive.”

“Liar!” Nico exclaimed, jabbing her fingers at her again. Her voice getting softer, she added. “Well… not with anyone else, anyway. Maybe I’m a little more sensitive with you.”

Maki’s heart melted at the affectionate look in Nico’s eyes but Nico quickly got defensive. ” _ Maybe _ .” she hastily emphasized. “I still think you’re just unfairly good.” she added, crossing her arms and looking away.

“Don’t do that, you’re screwing up my view.” Maki complained. Nico rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, sitting up and leaning close.

“Alright, you. Time for you to actually experience my fingers without you getting all… distracting.” Nico said, and slid behind Maki, gathering her into her arms.

This sort of position was one that Maki could get used to. Sitting in Nico’s lap, she snuggled back into her as Nico’s arms draped over her. Content to leave her hands in a chaste position for now, Nico nuzzled into Maki’s neck and Maki leaned her head back onto Nico’s shoulder and murmured happily.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking a moment to just enjoy each other’s proximity. But soon, Nico’s hands started to dance across Maki’s thighs and she felt herself start to get wet, her pussy starting to demand attention and causing her to squirm slightly.

“I have a pretty nice view now myself.” Nico whispered in Maki’s ear, nibbling on the lobe briefly. “Now then, I’m fairly sure I promised you fingers.”

“Why do you keep saying it like that? It’s weird.” Maki replied, lifting her head up to glance into Nico’s eyes.

“...Weirdly hot?” Nico asked hopefully, and was visibly deflated when Maki shook her head.

“No, just weird.”

Nico pouted. “What, do you prefer  _ digital stimulation _ , little miss medical textbook?”

“I’d prefer if you stopped calling it weird things and just did it.” Maki replied.

Nico winked at her and nodded. “Can do.” she said, and was true to her word.

She started off with slow circles with the tips of her fingers, sometimes brushing the inside but mostly centered around the outside. Then the circles started to grow smaller, and Nico moved more towards the inside.

Slipping her finger forward, she hesitantly pushed in slightly. Maki immediately hissed in discomfort, and Nico retreated. “Hmm, not yet huh? Well, we’ll save that for another night then.” she murmured softly into Maki’s ear, and returned to rubbing and stroking, an art she was proving very talented at.

Contrary to the rapid rush to climax Maki had experienced when Nico was performing oral sex (a description that Maki suspected Nico might also dismiss as too clinical) this was a slow, gentle build. While her right hand continued to work on Maki’s pussy, her other hand returned to the rest of Maki, massaging her breasts and rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

The almost relaxing feeling that she’d felt at first started to ebb as her breathing became more laboured, and just as she started to make audible little gasps and moans, Nico’s lips returned to her ear. “Maki, there’s something I need you to do for me.” she whispered.

“W-what?” Maki asked, through the haze of arousal.

“When I say, I want you to come for me. Don’t come before that. You can do that, right Maki?” Maki felt a spike of arousal at the low husky tone, and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Good girl.” Nico whispered, and Maki moaned as Nico gradually started to go harder and faster, and her stimulation of Maki’s nipples increased in intensity.

“Nico… I’m…” she whined, squirming beneath the stimulation.

“Not yet.” Nico said sternly, refusing to relent. Maki struggled to stay together, fighting every instinct she had, fighting her body which was begging her to let go, to embrace release.

“Nicooooo” she whined, strained to the limits of endurance as Nico’s fingers  _ wouldn’t stop,  _ working her over so well and it was too much it was too much it was too much-

“Now. Come for me.” Nico commanded, and as she did so she lightly pinched Maki’s clit.

Maki exploded. For a moment, her mind went blank, and all there was in the world was her, Nico, and the overwhelming, unprocessable feeling of her climax. Then she was screaming, louder than Nico had, louder than the first time she’d come, and writhing in Nico’s arms as the pleasure ripped through her and consumed her completely.

When it finally subsided, Nico gently let her go and she flopped onto the bed, utterly consumed and exhausted. She was vaguely conscious of Nico turning off the light and whispering “Good night, Maki”, but she was suddenly just too tired, as if she’d come so hard that all the energy in her body had flowed out of her, and she didn’t even bother to fight as her eyes fluttered shut and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Maki woke up with her body feeling heavy. Groaning, she struggled out of bed, noticing that she was in a nightgown now. Too tired to try and process what that meant, she stumbled into her kitchen, following the sound of popping oil and collapsed into a chair, blinking blearily at Nico.

She wasn’t quite in a naked apron, but she appeared to only be wearing very short shorts under it, and was humming one of their songs to herself as she cooked.

“Morning Maki.” she said, in a disgustingly chipper way that elicited a growl from Maki. Goddamnit, last night hadn’t been  _ completely _ one-sided, why was Nico so full of energy when she felt completely drain-

Oh. Right.

Feeling like a complete moron, the reason  _ why _ she’d rushed into having sex with her girlfriend came rushing back and she slumped in her chair.

“-and it’s a good thing you never made breakfast reservations since I apparently  _ wasn’t _ all talk and you slept until noon.” Nico was saying, and pushed a plate in front of Maki. “But I figured you’d be hungry so I whipped something up. Don’t worry! Just another free service from the world’s greatest idol, lover, and girlfriend.”

Maki stared down at the plate. It was omurice with fried tomato slices on the side, and an obnoxious heart drawn on it in ketchup with a crude drawing of Nico’s head next to it. Maki glanced up at Nico in disbelief. Nico frowned. “What, would you have preferred ‘Nico: 2 Maki: 1?’ on it? Because I recall that being the score.” Maki ignored her and turned back to the omurice, taking a bite as Nico snickered at her blush.

Unsurprisingly, it was good. Nico always was a good cook.

“...So is it going to be like that every time?” Maki asked quietly, hating herself for ruining the peace of the morning, but needing to know.

“What? You mean mind blowing? World shaking? So pleasurable you can barely stand i-”

“I mean knocking me out and leaving me feeling drained in the morning.” Maki said, cutting Nico off.

Nico sighed, realizing that Maki was getting down to business. “That depends.” she said matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest and momentarily distracting Maki with how her breasts moved under the apron.

“First, you won’t feel as drained if the pleasure isn’t as intense, or if we don’t go two rounds.” Maki frowned, not liking the idea of giving up the intensity she’d felt last night.

“The second major factor is how much energy there is to drain. I’ve heard a lot of methods for softening the blow, from meditation to spiritual devotion to caffeine drinks, but the most common one seems to be physical exercise.” Nico shrugged. “Like I said last night, you’ll feel like you just ran a marathon. If you’re in the kind of shape where you can wake up feeling fine after running a marathon, well…”

Maki chewed her food as she considered it. After a couple moments she realized Nico was silent and glanced up to find her looking nervous.

“...Was it too much?” Nico asked, fear evident in her voice. Fear that Maki would ask her to dial it back. Fear that Maki would say they couldn’t do it again. Fear that Maki would leave her.

Maki slowly and thoughtfully finished her mouthful and then stared Nico directly in the eye.

“How quickly do you think we can get a gym membership?”

**Author's Note:**

> As hard as I'm sure this is to believe, this wasn't actually supposed to include a sex scene originally, since I haven't ever actually written one before. I almost ended it at “Shut up! Screw you, I changed my mind! We’re breaking up!”, but then I decided not to and uh... this happened.


End file.
